Inigo
, Azur |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Laslow |jap_alias = , Lazward |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =August 7 |nationality = |residence =Nohr (FE14 only) |faction(s) =The Shepherds (FE13 DLC only) |occupation(s)=Retainer of Xander (FE14 only) |relatives =Olivia (Mother) Soleil (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 6: A Man for Flowers (Awakening) Chapter 12: Dark Reunion (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 12: Bitter Intrigue (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 13: A Lost Peace (Joins in Chapter 17: Black Flames) (Fates: Revelation) |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ryūichi Kijima English Liam O'Brien (Awakening, Fates) Mick Wingert (Heroes) }} Inigo (Íñigo in the Non-English European versions) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem Awakening and returning in ''Fire Emblem Fates'' under the alias Laslow. His birthday is on August 7. He is the son of Olivia, and a character from the future. In Awakening, he can be the brother of Lucina or Morgan, depending on if Olivia marries Chrom or Male Robin. In addition, he can also be the father of Morgan if Female Robin marries him. In Fates, he is the father of Soleil. He can also be the father of the Male Kana or Shigure, by achieving a S-Support with Female Corrin or Azura (respectively). Profile Awakening In the future, Inigo was shy, much like his mother, Olivia. However, Olivia wished to help him overcome his shyness by having him talk to girls. Unfortunately, this made him a womanizer in the long run. Olivia also trained Inigo to dance, which fueled his desire to become a dancer himself. Olivia began teaching Inigo her favorite dance, but only managed to teach half of it as she was killed protecting him from the Risen. Inigo received Olivia's wedding ring and wore it from then on. Inigo helped to battle the Risen while furthering his dancing skill by improvising the ending. He often would practice in front of her grave and wondered what she would think about the dance. Inigo soon joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In his Paralogue, Inigo tirelessly fought off bandits to protect a local village near the Great Gate, although his intentions were to get the attention of a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to help clear out the bandits, who have been ravaging the local villages. If Chrom is his father and speaks to him, he will be surprised that he has a son, albeit a bit concerned that he raised a philanderer. If Olivia talks to him, he will be flustered by her appearance. Regardless if Chrom or Olivia talks to him, he will leave to kill the bandits so he can score a date from the village girl. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introducing himself, but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring: the same ring she is wearing. Since returning from the future, Inigo had been searching for his mother by locating as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to show her, he becomes flustered and asks his mother to dance instead, which she reciprocates his earlier feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with them or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. After the war, Inigo traveled the world, solving other people's problems as a mercenary or entertaining others by dancing. Many people were grateful for his services. In Inigo's support with Olivia, Olivia overhears that Inigo has been seen, on rare occasions by other members of the army, dancing in a secluded place in the middle of the night. Inigo is embarrassed by this and grows uncomfortable as Olivia tries her best to see him dance. Finally Olivia manages to see him practicing her favorite dance, but with a different ending. Inigo tells her that this was the last dance she taught him, but was only half taught because she died before he could learn the rest. Olivia loved Inigo's ending and promises to teach him the final part. In Inigo's support with his father, his father is upset with Inigo's priorities with women over saving the future. Inigo then reveals that he could not show weakness and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. He tells him that he wants to make a future where everyone can smile. The two later reconcile after the fight and his father tells Inigo to come and talk to him for help rather than shouldering his burden all by himself. The Future Past In an alternate future, where Grima manages to take over the land, Inigo is seen with Owain, Yarne, and Brady, running from a swarm of Risen that has began to chase them. Owain manages to persuade Yarne and Brady to run ahead to deliver the Gemstones to Lucina. Inigo stays behind with Owain and cuts the bridge to prevent the Risen from crossing. If all the children manage to survive at the end of the battle, Inigo and Owain will meet up with Brady and Yarne and safely return to Ylisse with the Gemstones in tow. Should the player-controlled Inigo be adjacent to the computer-controlled one at the end of his turn, he will note that he remembers this place, but no Risen had been chasing them; as a result, he did not need to cut the bridge. Half a year later, Inigo has stopped his womanizing habits for the most part and has begun dancing for a living with Brady accompanying him as his musician. Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Inigo appears in the world of Fates, alongside Severa and Owain, and takes on the alias "Laslow". His supports with other characters (apart from Severa and Owain) show that the three of them are here for an unknown reason. Laslow becomes a subordinate of Xander, though his birthplace and personal history are unknown to the people of Nohr. He is good at dancing and can use it as a special command. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Soleil. In his support conversations with Xander, Laslow once sparred with him under Garon's orders, Xander was impressed by his foreign skill, leading him to gain Xander's trust and proceed to make Laslow his retainer. Birthright Laslow first appears on Birthright in Chapter 12, where he arrives with Peri and Xander to prevent Corrin from escaping. If Corrin battles Laslow, he will mention how he respected them prior to their defection. Depending on the player's choice, Laslow can be spared from the ensuing battle; if he is defeated, he will retreat. He later appears in Chapter 26 alongside Peri. Xander leaves his room to confront Corrin and their allies, ordering him and Peri to stay in the room. Concerned for the safety of his lord, Laslow searches for soldiers to help Xander. When they arrive in the chamber, they find Elise dead and blame her death on Corrin despite Xander's protests, and prepare to battle the Hoshidans. In the ensuing battle, Laslow can be fought. However, unlike Odin and Selena who retreat in their respective chapters if defeated, Laslow dies instead. If he's spared it's unknown what happened to him afterwards. Conquest Laslow first appears on Conquest in Chapter 12, he is sent with Peri by Xander to assist Corrin. They find Corrin in Palace Macarath and assist them in escaping the Hoshidan trap. Laslow later helps Corrin settle the age old conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. At the end of the war, he "mysteriously disappears" alongside his wife if he is married. Revelation Laslow first appears in Chapter 13, where he accompanies Xander to battle the Hoshidans in the ruined city of Cyrkensia. At the end of the battle, he retreats alongside the rest of the Nohrian Army. Laslow does not appear until Chapter 17, where he arrives late into the battle due to Xander rushing straight into the battlefield. At the end of the war, Laslow returns to Ylisse. If he is married, his wife will accompany him. The lone exception is Corrin where he disappears for a short while, then returns back to Valla to rule alongside her. Hidden Truths Anankos' human form arrives in Ylisse after seeing the warriors of that world destroy the Fell Dragon, Grima. Anankos recruits Inigo as well as Severa and Owain to help save his world. He changes their appearances off screen and brings them to Valla in hopes of stopping his dragon half. He tasks them with finding his child but is unable to tell them his child's name. Inigo is given a new set of clothes and the new name Laslow. Upon receiving Anankos' blessing, he also gained the ability to invigorate allies through his dances, though he notes that his dance's effects are not quite as potent as his mother's. Laslow takes up Anankos' request and eventually travels to Nohr with Odin and Selena in hopes of finding Anankos' child. Eventually he becomes the retainer of Xander. Personality Inigo originally was as shy and withdrawn as his mother. However, due to the advice she gave him to talk to girls, he became outgoing and likes to socialize. Unfortunately this also causes Inigo to flirt with every girl he comes across, though most end up slapping and rejecting him. He has a tendency to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo dreams of becoming a dancer much like his mother, but is embarrassed to do so, even in front of her. In Fates, despite still being a flirt and very shy, he is more sensitive to other people's needs and emotions. Often times he uses flirting as a pretense to build stronger bonds between him and his comrades, rather than just shallowly chasing skirts. He is also considerably more mature and wiser, often giving advice to those in need. Most of his supports show a surprisingly sad and introspective side to him, likely due to homesickness. After becoming a father to Soleil, Inigo begins to understand why his parents protected him with their lives, much like how he wants to protect his own daughter. He is exceptionally loyal to Xander, demonstrated by his declaration that protecting Xander came first, and then Nohr after. In both Awakening and Fates, he is the biggest night owl out of everyone in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates *Note: These are Inigo's default growth rates, for his actual growth rates, use the following formula, (Olivia's default growth rates + Father's default growth rates + Inigo's default growth rates) ÷ 3 + Class growth rates |50% |35% |15% |35% |45% |65% |30% |20% |} *Note: These are Inigo's growth rates for his default class, as Growth rates in Fire Emblem Awakening are calculated by adding class growth rates to personal growth rates. '''Father:' |88% |56% |25% |63% |61% |60% |36% |25% |} Note: These are for Robin's default growth rates. |90% |56% |16% |65% |63% |65% |38% |25% |} |95% |56% |16% |61% |55% |55% |40% |25% |} |86% |56% |23% |65% |65% |55% |35% |26% |} |91% |58% |16% |63% |60% |58% |43% |21% |} |95% |60% |16% |66% |61% |56% |40% |20% |} |91% |56% |18% |65% |61% |53% |45% |28% |} |88% |55% |20% |68% |66% |60% |35% |25% |} |91% |50% |25% |61% |60% |63% |36% |26% |} |91% |58% |18% |66% |65% |53% |35% |23% |} |91% |58% |18% |65% |65% |68% |38% |23% |} Note: Add 20% to all growths if Inigo inherits the Aptitude skill from Donnel. |95% |56% |16% |65% |60% |56% |40% |21% |} |90% |51% |25% |66% |61% |56% |35% |28% |} |90% |55% |25% |66% |63% |55% |40% |25% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Robin (Female) *Lucina (Can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Female Morgan (Can also be his sister) Other Supports *Olivia *Inigo's Father *Robin (Male) (Can also be Inigo's father) *Owain *Brady *Gerome *Male Morgan (Only if Inigo is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} *Inigo can inherit a skill from the Pegasus Knight set or Luck +4 from Olivia. Inherited Sets Father: |} |} *''Inigo will always inherit the Rightful King skill if his father is Chrom. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} ; Inheritance from Olivia Inigo cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Dancer *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Overall Base Class Inigo's starting class is Mercenary which nicely complements the growths he gains as a base growth rates from Olivia. He inherits Olivia's strong Speed, Skill, Luck growths allowing him to double and activate skills when needed. However, he slightly suffers from a low Defense and Resistance growth but like Olivia, his evasiveness makes damage only a problem if he is hit by chance. Starting off as a Mercenary starts him off with Armsthrift which helps to preserve his weapons and, with his high luck growth, in his promoted classes, Inigo's weapons become virtually unbreakable, making him a good candidate for Forged and Regalia Weapons. All in all, Inigo is a great unit and depending on his Father, they can either cover up his flaws or enhance his strengths. His base class promotes into the Hero and Bow Knight classes. Like his base class, both classes build off of his stat growth inheritances. Hero is a good option to capitalize a direct, offensive approach, fighting with Swords and Axes. He will learn Sol at Level 5, helping to regenerate health if he ever takes a hit. If he does not inherit the Dark Knight or War Monk class from his father, this is his only Health Regenerative skill. Axebreaker is learned at 15, perfect to take down Axe wielders. Bow Knight has comparatively lower strength, speed, skill, and defensive growths. However, he will specialize with Bows instead, allowing him to either be a direct or indirect fighter when needed. He also gains a larger movement range compared to being a Hero. The only notable skill gained the Bowbreaker skill which can help him dodge Snipers. Maternal Inheritance *'Olivia: Inigo's mother is truly unique because she has access to the exclusive Dancer Class, but Inigo is not blessed with the Dancer class himself. He can inherit the Dancer's Luck +4 skill from her, but this skill is more short term as there are better skills for him to learn from his mother. Luckily, Olivia has a female-only class set as one of her reclasses. Her Pegasus Knight base allows Inigo to inherit the Galeforce skill, which increases his map clearing abilities and is generally the best skill for him to inherit from her. Inigo's two reclassing that he will always have regardless of whom his father is will be the Myrmidon and Barbarian classes. Myrmidon will complement his high speed and skill like his mother and is worth considering if Inigo has a good father. Vantage, Astra, and Swordfaire are useful in Inigo's base class promotions if he does not remain a Myrmidon related class. Lethality can be considered but the unreliability of its low activation (without Rightful King) may not be desired and Pass is a good situational skill, but only if Inigo is swarmed and needs to escape. The Barbarian class as well as the Berserker class ups his strength and speed in exchange for defenses, ensuring that Inigo hits hard. Warrior is a little more balanced but relies on Axes and Bows instead. All in all, most Barbarian skills are good for initial training, as well as the skills Counter, Wrath, and Axefaire. Despoil can also build nicely off of his high luck for easy gold if needed. Paternal Inheritance For Inigo's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Inigo/Paternal Inheritance ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue= Sword - C |Item= Steel Sword Vulnerary }} |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames= Sword - C |Item= Steel Sword Vulnerary }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Dark Reunion |-|Normal= Sword - C |Item= Killing Edge }} |-|Hard= Sword - C |Item= Killing Edge }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - C |Item= Killing Edge }} Birthright Chapter 26 - Xander |-|Normal= Sword - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Sword }} |-|Hard= Sword - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Sword }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Sword }} Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= Sword - C |Item= Steel Sword }} |-|Hard= Sword - C |Item= Steel Sword }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B |Item= Steel Sword }} * In Guard Stance with Peri Xenologue 2 - Beach Brawl |-|Normal= Sword - B Axe - C |Item= Umbrella Bone Axe Allegro Harp }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates '''Class: |60% |60% |0% |65% |45% |60% |45% |30% |} |70% |60% |0% |65% |45% |60% |45% |25% |} |60% |55% |0% |60% |45% |65% |35% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +2 | -1 | +1 | -1 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Female) *Camilla *Elise *Charlotte *Effie *Peri *Beruka *Selena *Nyx *Felicia *Azura *Mozu *Hana (Revelation only) *Orochi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Corrin (Male) *Xander *Odin *Keaton *Saizo (Revelation only) *Soleil *Kana (if Laslow is his father) *Shigure (if Laslow is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class In Conquest, Laslow joins only two chapters after his fellow mercenary, Selena, and his high bases ensure that he will be on equal or better footing than her. Laslow's growths allow him to be a highly competent unit, with high growths in HP, Strength, Skill and Luck, and risky but decent growths in Speed, Defense and Resistance. Solidifying him as a high damage dealer with enough strength and skill to deal heavy damage and activate skills frequently. While his defense and resistance are fairly low, his high HP and decent speed ensures that he will not be one-rounded by most units, and his high Luck helps his Avoid. In Revelations, due to Xander's late joining time, and barely improved base stats, Laslow and the other retainers will have to grind quite a bit to become salvageable units, though he remains the same growth-wise. Due to his lackluster speed, its advisable to pair him up in battle with somebody who gives him a speed boost. Notably, Selena, Felicia, Charlotte and Hana are available for this purpose. As a Mercenary, Laslow starts off with the Strong Riposte and Good Fortune skills. The former allows Laslow to deal +4 damage on the enemy phase, covering up his mediocre speed and making him a better powerhouse on enemy turns. Good Fortune is a regenerative skill, giving Laslow a Luck% chance of recovering 20% of his max HP. While not incredibly reliable, it is nonetheless a useful boost that will activate relatively frequently with his high Luck. The Mercenary's two promotions are the Hero and Bow Knight classes. In the Hero class, Laslow's growths are barely changed, with less resistance being the only difference. This class further emphasizes Laslow's well-roundedness as a unit, and is probably his best final class. As a Hero, he stands to learn Sol and Axebreaker. The former is a regenerative skill that allows Laslow a Skill% chance to recover HP on an attack equal to half the damage he inflicted. Given his high Skill, this will activate fairly frequently, and is recommended to have a place on his skillset. Axebreaker is not as useful for him, as his primary weapon, swords, already have an advantage over axes. However, it is still quite useful for dealing with enemy axe users, whose high strength can make Laslow susceptible to more damage taken. As a Bow Knight, Laslow's growths are all reduced, bar speed and resistance, but the class offers more mobility and versatility with Bows. In this class, Laslow stands to learn the Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker skills. Rally Skill offers Laslow an opportunity to further become a supportive unit, as it stacks with his Fancy Footwork skill. Shurikenbreaker on the other hand, allows Laslow to be more capable of crippling enemy Master Ninjas, especially on Conquest, where they litter the route and can cripple Laslow with their debuffing abilities. Compared to his fellow Mercenary, Selena, Laslow will have higher stats, except for Speed, Defense and Resistance. Secondary Class Laslow's secondary class is the Ninja class. Though this class may seem tempting, it is best to allow him to level up in his base class and his promotions before reclassing him, as the Ninja class greatly reduces his HP, Strength and Defense, but gives him a needed boost to Speed and Resistance. Overall, Laslow performs fairly well in the Ninja class line, and his Skill growth is unchanged, ensuring that he will still frequently activate his Skill-based skills. In the Ninja class, Laslow will learn the Locktouch and Poison Strike abilities. The former is not very useful unless a lock-picker is needed, as Kaze and Niles already fulfill this role on Conquest. Poison Strike is a reliable debuffing skill that reduces 20% of the enemy's HP if Laslow initiated the battle, further crippling enemies who he cannot one-round with his mediocre Speed. The Ninja's two promotions are the Master Ninja and Mechanist classes. In the Master Ninja class, Laslow regains his use of swords, allowing him a second weapon for more versatility. He stands to learn the Lethality and Shurikenfaire skills in this class. Lethality is fairly unreliable on most units, due to its low activation rate. Laslow stands a chance of activating this skill fairly frequently, however. Shurikenfaire is not needed unless the player plans on keeping him in a Shuriken-wielding class. In the Mechanist class, Laslow can learn Golembane, which is only truly useful in Chapter 21, and Replicate, allowing him to split into a copy of himself and double-team enemies that he may not be able to one-round. Friendship Class Sets *'Xander': Xander bestows the Cavalier class on Laslow. *'Odin': Odin will give Laslow the Dark Mage class. He won't be able to perform very well due to his limited Magic, but the skills can be pretty useful. It's recommended to go the Dark Knight way if Laslow gets this class, since it'll let him retain the use of swords. *'Keaton': Keaton gives Laslow the Fighter class. HP +5, Gamble, and Axefaire are all solid skills to take if you want a combat-focused Laslow, but the true prize from this friendship is Rally Strength. This stacks with Laslow's personal skill, allowing him to become an incredibly potent rally-bot. Since no other friendship gives him a rally skill, this is unquestionably his best friendship if you want to make him a support unit. *[[Saizo|'Saizo']]: Unlike the others, Saizo does not bestow Inigo a new Friendship Class set since Laslow already has the Ninja class. If you go for their supports make sure to Friendship Seal'' ONLY from Saizo's side'', since Saizo can still obtain Mercenary but Laslow himself will not gain anything. Partner Class Sets *[[Corrin|'Female Corrin']]: Female Corrin is unique in that she can give him near any class in the game, save for a few (Songstress, Kitsune and Wolfskin). This will be good if you want to give Laslow a Hoshidan class that he can't access - save for Ninja (natural reclass), Sky Knight (given by Azura and Selena), Samurai (from Hana) or Diviner (from Orochi). Such classes include Monk, Lance Fighter, Archer, etc. *'Azura'/'Selena': Azura and Selena both give Laslow access to the Sky Knight classline. Rally Speed is the core prize for a rally-bot Laslow, as it can stack with Laslow's personal skill to give his allies an extremely potent offensive buff. If you want him to take a more offensive role, Darting Blow helps patch up his shaky speed while Warding Blow can help him destroy mages on player phase. *'Felicia'/'Elise': Gives Laslow the Troubadour classline. *'Mozu': Gives Laslow the Archer classline. *'Camilla'/'Beruka': Gives Laslow the Wyvern Rider classline. *'Effie': Gives Laslow the Knight classline. *'Nyx': Same as Odin. *'Charlotte': Same as Keaton. *'Peri': Same as Xander. *'Hana': Gives Laslow the Samurai classline. *'Orochi': Gives Laslow the Diviner classline. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Inigo= ;Indigo Dancer :''A descendant of the dancer Olivia. He carries on his departed mother's dancing and her power. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Dancer's Ring+ Dance }} Skills |-|Laslow= ;Dancing Duelist :A mysterious man with a flair for dancing and flirting. One of Xander's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Daylight }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword+ Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Laslow exists among dozens of infantry sword units and does not particularly stand out in comparison to some of the highest performing competition. He is a budget option given that he is more easily accessible to than them, but there are also other budget options who fare better than him. While his Res and Spd are both very low, he has excellent Atk and physical bulk. The latter aspect comes more from his large HP pool, granting him access to run HP reliant skills easily. Laslow carries a Silver Sword which has no effect other than being the non-preferred sword with the highest Mt. Noontime heals himself based on 30% of the damage he inflicted on his opponent. While he hits hard enough to warrant a decent recovery, due to it being based on the total that he actually inflicted rather than what he theoretically could have inflicted if he hits harder than what his target's current HP was when it activated, the healing is often inconsistent. Axebreaker stops any axe unit from doubling him while ensuring his own double. With his color advantage and high Atk, this is often a non-factor for most of his Axe matchups other than to ensure a double against some bulky axe units like Hector or Sheena. Hone Speed is an excellent budget Skill C as it buffs adjacent ally Spd by 4 at the start of his phase. Counters The combination of Laslow's low Res and Spd leaves him vulnerable to very common mages especially in the blue pool like Delthea, Lute, and L'Arachel, though he can inflict some major damage on them if he gets to them first. Blue Dragons can hit hard by targeting his magical bulk and generally have good defensive stats as well. Physically bulky blue units can soak damage from him and even with his high Atk, Laslow is unable to overcome the color disadvantage against the likes of Effie or Lukas Skill Inheritance Laslow has a lot of inheritable Sword options, though he generally excels with Slaying Edges and Brave Swords. Regardless of his intended set, he usually runs Reposition for its unit positioning manipulation and Glimmer or Bonfire to make usage of ally buffs or use his own strong Def to boost his offense when either activates. Skill C varies in usage from skills that can be run effectively on him due to his large HP pool like Panic Ploy or Infantry Pulse. Laslow makes for an excellent Brave Sword unit as his already low Speed trivializes further Spd penalties that the sword puts onto him. Death Blow ensures that he gains an additional 6 Atk, which leads to a minimum 49 Atk on initiation with a guaranteed immediate follow-up. Swordbreaker completes his coverage to combat fellow Sword units as well. Slaying Edge creates a defensive physical wall due to the accelerated special cooldown plus Distant Counter to counter Bow and Dagger units if necessary. Quick Riposte covers his low speed by giving him a guaranteed follow-up. Quotes ''Awakening'' :Inigo/Awakening Quotes ''Fates'' :Laslow/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Inigo/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Inigo - Flower Picker : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. His services and performances were rewarded with the best currency: the joy and gratitude of others. ; Inigo and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Inigo, above all else. ; Inigo and Lucina : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Inigo and Kjelle : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. He and Kjelle continued to perfect their respective skills as crowd pleaser and champion. ; Inigo and Cynthia : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation. ; Inigo and Severa : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Inigo and Morgan : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Inigo and Noire : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. For better or worse, he and Noire were said to be a good match, trading doses of glee for doses of glum. ; Inigo and Nah : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Nah, the responsible one, ensured they were well packed and always had multiple maps at the ready. Fates Laslow - Dancing Duelist (花咲く笑顔) - Blooming Smile : Laslow disappeared shortly after the war, but his unique dance style grew in popularity and paved the way for future generations of dancers. They say his dance has the strange ability to rally spirits... ; Laslow and Corrin (Conquest) : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working along her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Laslow and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Laslow disappeared after the war, but one day he simply reappeared. He impressed at every royal dance. ; Laslow and Azura : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Few records of Azura and her husband survive. She remains a historical mystery. ; Laslow and Camilla : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Camilla, also disappeared from public view. She was happy to spend time alone with her family. ; Laslow and Charlotte : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Charlotte, went with him, but scholars note they sent their daughter an allowance every year. ; Laslow and Effie : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. After helping with Nohr's recovery, Effie retired and spent her days relaxing happily with her husband. ; Laslow and Felicia : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Felicia, left Corrin's side to be with her husband but sent her a letter once a year. ; Laslow and Hana : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Hana, also disappeared then, and it's said only Sakura knew where they went. ; Laslow and Orochi : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Orochi, vanished at the same time. Her last reading was that the world had a bright future. ; Laslow and Mozu : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of Dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Mozu also disappeared from sight. According to folktales, she lived happily ever after in a new world. ; Laslow and Peri : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ;Laslow and Selena : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Selena also disappeared from public record, although she was often referenced in folktales. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Inigo appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U in the 3DS version as a collectible trophy. His trophy is similar to his official art. 3DS Trophy Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Inigo is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name "Inigo" likely comes from indigo, the sixth color of the rainbow and a cross between blue and purple. In the Japanese version, "Azur" likely comes from azure, ''also a variation of blue, possibly in reference to his armor. "Laslow" seems to be a corruption of the name László, a Hungarian name which means "one who commands glory", it's also phonetically similar to "lazuli". "Lazward" is likewise a Persian word that means blue and might be the origin of the word "lazurite", which refers to the main component of the blue-colored semi-precious stone "lapislazuli". Inigo's name could possibly be based on the character Inigo Montoya from ''The Princess Bride. Inigo's name choice coincidentally relates to Inigo Montoya's famous quote—"You killed my father. Prepare to die"—considering that his parents were killed in his timeline. In English-speaking countries, "Inigo" is a variant of "Íñigo", which is a common Spanish name as English-speaking countries do not use the "ñ" character. Trivia *Inigo's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was first released in Japan. *In the beginning of Paralogue 6, Inigo is seen saving a villager whom he calls "buttercup". This is a reference to the character Inigo Montoya from the movie "The Princess Bride" who similarly helps to save a Princess named Buttercup through the use of his gallant swordplay. * His casual mode retreat quote may be a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as there is a knight that says "It's just a flesh wound." *Inigo's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. *Inigo is one of two children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent. The other is Kjelle. *If Chrom is Inigo's father, the latter will have the Mark of Naga in his right eye - opposite of his sister Lucina. He reveals this to Chrom in Inigo's paralogue if Chrom recruits him. Interestingly, the Mark does not appear in his critical cut-ins or confession scene. This is possibly because it would be extra artwork for a minor variation that would be difficult to see in the critical cut-ins. **Inigo is the only potential secondary child of Chrom that mentions any presence of a Mark of Naga on them. Neither Cynthia, Kjelle, Brady, nor Male Morgan mention having a Mark on them. *There is a translation mistake in Inigo's EXPonential Growth battle quote. He calls the Entombed "Mummies", their Japanese name. *If Morgan or Lucina are his sister, his relationship event tile will be the same as if he was talking to a male character. *Inigo came 6th in Awakening's official popularity poll and 9th in Fates official popularity poll for male characters. *Inigo, as Laslow, is the only Awakening character in Fates who is actually killed if the player defeats him in Birthright; Odin and Selena both retreat instead. *In a support conversation with Orochi as Laslow in Fates, he mentions "something that produced flames of different colors", which is a reference to a support conversation between Laurent and Miriel. *In Fates, if you give Laslow certain accessories he will react to them. Giving him the Awakening Shield has him question why he would be given it because he can't perform the Awakening Ritual; giving him Lucina's Mask has him remark how nostalgic the mask is; giving him the Bear Hat has him complaining about the stench and he questions if he really has to put it on; and finally giving him the Dragon Feather has him mention that this item might resurface unpleasant memories. *In Fates, Laslow is wearing one of Olivia's chains attached to his belt, perhaps as a keepsake of his mother's. *Laslow's B Support with Saizo in Revelation has the former referencing how he lost girls to Gerome and Brady in their Supports under similar circumstances after he loses. *In his C support with Odin contains several references **Odin gives him the name "Laslow of the Azure Sky" while Laslow asks to be called "Laslow of the Indigo Sky." Both names are references to his Japanese and English names in Awakening. **Laslow mentions that he has a sword that he named "Dancing Blade". This naming seems to reference Marth's side special move in the Super Smash Bros. series. A sword also exists named "Laslow's Dance Blade" that could be the sword in question and given that it increases the users speed seems to support the reference. *He shares his English voice actor in Fire Emblem Heroes, Mick Wingert, with Jeorge and Abel. *He shares his English voice actor, Liam O'Brien, with Izana and Zola in Fire Emblem Fates. *In Fire Emblem Warriors, Inigo is brought up in two support conversations between Olivia. **In her A+ support conversation with Owain, he briefly mentions that Olivia is kinder than "he" said, indicating Inigo. **In her A+ support conversation with Xander, Inigo/Laslow is brought up by Xander who mentions that Olivia reminds Xander of Laslow. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters